Florecen Sonrisas
by S.P. Fraway
Summary: – Descanse – digo con voz arrulladora, reacio a romper la magia del momento… – La paz es lo más cercano al descanso, y el dejar de de sentir… es sentir plenamente, Bochann  – Quèdate dice el con una sonrisa triste en medio de la tmpestad...


FLORECEN SONRISAS

Lluvia… el panorama completo no es más que un lienzo que se deshace en forma de lluvia.

Recuerdos… recuerdos de lo que parece una vida pasada se desvanecen con las gotas de lluvia, recuerdos… de un pasado futuro…

El viento solloza, compañero de mi regocijante dolor, testigo de mi apacible desgracia, compadecido, mientras que sus súplicas – que son atenuadas por las lágrimas que derrama el cielo – borran el tiempo, y detienen el latido de su corazón… inevitable…

Cálido... es su aliento, que arrulla a la tempestad… su aliento… tan imperceptible ahora, tan encantador… calidez dentro de este paisaje desdibujado… dentro de ese tamborileo decadente y pausado palpitar de su corazón, tan efímero…

Imágenes… momentos grabados por el fuego de mi adoración por lo más etéreo que jamás existió… su alma… aquella ahora llora dentro de esos ojos de piedra y ese corazón de cristal…

Sentimientos… sentimientos que emergen sobre una piel marchita y un corazón congelado que ahora arde de dolor…

Tranquilidad… una paz inmensa nubla sus ojos, y unas pequeñas olas saladas se desbordad de ellos… solo paz.

Flores… pétalos volátiles que emprenden su camino hacia la nada, flores que vuelan en una silenciosa despedida…

Sonrisas… una sonrisa se difumina lentamente en mi rostro desolado… – Descanse – digo con voz arrulladora, reacio a romper la magia del momento… – La paz es lo más cercano al descanso, y el dejar de de sentir… es sentir plenamente, Bochann – sonrío ante su ceño fruncido y una leve risa escapa de mis labios, al tiempo que inspiro lenta y profundamente, llenándome de la tranquilidad que se respira en aquel olor a muerte.

Seba… Sebasti… Sebastian… – dice con la voz ronca y la mirada perdida.

No tema Bochann – repongo yo tomando su helada mano – la lluvia desaparecerá en cualquier momento, y todo terminará – digo pensando en aquel cuento que hacía días le era inseparable: El camino a la paz es el de espinas… y el de rosas… el de la perdición…

Lo sé – responde él con voz firme – en cuanto esta impertinente tormenta… cuando yo sucumba… el camino de rosas estará esperándome – y con una sonrisa vacía, pero triste – lo he visto – dice al tiempo que me mira con dureza – quita es sonrisa tonta de tu rostro… no te librarás de mí, al contrario… me guiarás entre esos mullidos helechos de rosas rojas.

Yes, My Lord – digo yo con una ancha sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción – permítame decirle Bochann que siempre me sorprende – y, con su alma entre mis manos… me percato de que está nunca había significado tanto para mí, y su corazón… su corazón es la melodía más hermosa que mis oídos jamás podrían perder… y por la cual sucumbiría en el acto.

No entiendo porque lo haces – dice él sacándome de mis ensoñaciones – renuncias a tu deseo más profundo por… mí… has aceptado cumplir mi deseo, has renunciado a poseer lo que más anhelas… has detenido el latir de mi corazón por mí…

No tiene porque entenderlo… después de todo… solo soy un simple mayordomo, que… ha cambiado su mayor anhelo…

Eres patético – dice con rudeza mientras eleva su rostro al cielo en un reproche silencioso.

Patético sería el abandonar su lado, más aún cuando desea recorrer un segundo a su lado – repongo con una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que miro su rostro, ahora inexpresivo y aletargado, en el cual una sonrisa fría se forma lentamente.

¿Ocurre algo?

Nada importante… es solo que… ahora que nuestro contrato se ha desdibujado con la lluvia y he tenido la oportunidad de… retractarme, es… triste que prefiera mil veces arder en las llamas de mi propia sangre… contigo… me encanta saber que con cada latido de mi corazón se me resta uno de vida... que con cada latido... todo va acabando... el final nunca había tenido un sabor tan... efímero...

Es todo un honor – digo con una leve inclinación de cabeza – si me lo permite, me encantaría decirle que es usted todo un espectáculo digno de alagar – y con la mano libre señalo su cuerpo teñido de rojo – parece todo una flor Bochann, como las que florecían en el jardín, la primavera pasada… una rosa roja que florece en medio de la tempestad – y con curiosidad observo como una leve mueca se forma en su rostro.

¿Por qué sonríe? – le cuestiono mientras beso su frente mojada – y tiene sabor a tristeza.

Mis sonrisas siempre han tenido sabor a tristeza – repone mirándome – más cuando estoy contigo – dice con el seño fruncido – tan estúpido – pero de un momento a otro su semblante cambia y con voz ronca repone lentamente – gracias… - y con un suspiro profundo… exhala lentamente un Quédate… - Bochann se había ido…

Desconcierto… y desorientación es lo único que mi cerebro es capaz de percibir… pero, en contra de cualquier emoción o sentimiento una ancha sonrisa se extiendo por mi rostro.

¿Sabe Bochann? – digo lentamente – realmente está floreciendo… y su sonrisa… es tan etérea… tan triste… realmente florece… en medio de esta lluvia florecen sonrisas… sonrisas tristes…

Y de pronto las cortinas de lluvia nublan mi vista, todo desaparece… todo se aleja para despertar… dentro del sueño…

Sebastian – escucho en la distancia – Sebastian! – grita él con voz fastidiada – Sebastian, deja de haraganear por allí y trae mi bastón – con rapidez me levanto de los mullidos helechos de rosas en los que estaba recostado.

Disculpe Bochann me distraje por un momento.

Lo sé, he tenido que esperarte un buen rato – dice con el seño fruncido – vamos holgazán quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro y dame mi bastón.

Claro, lo siento – me adelanto hacia donde él se encuentra, haciendo entrega de su bastón. – Descuide, me quedaré – digo con burla en la voz, recordándole su anterior súplica.

Basta – dice sonrojado – el camino es lo suficientemente largo, y con tus tonterías parecerá una eternidad – dice al tiempo que una imperceptible comisura de sus labios se eleva, para después girar su rostro con brusquedad y en tono bajo lanza un juramento – acaso no te parece suficiente tiempo.

Lo sé – digo con tranquilidad mientras camino lentamente a su lado por el mullido camino de césped – el tiempo… es perfecto Bochann.


End file.
